


The sacred texts!

by TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie), VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/pseuds/TheLionGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Kara regrets discovering about something...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	The sacred texts!

**Author's Note:**

> In dedication to the upcoming [AgentCorp week](https://agentcorpevents.tumblr.com/).

Kara entered her apartment with her hand filled with take-out bags. She had super strength, but she could only so many bags, and Alex hadn’t seen her texts yet. She left the bags on the table. She had yet to start with the appetizers for girls’ night, but nothing super-speed couldn’t help with.

Looking around, Kara could see Alex sitting on the couch with her laptop, apparently unaware of Kara’s presence. It was unlikely Alex to be this distracted. It looked like she was reading something.

“What are you reading there?” 

Alex jumped startled and automatically closed the computer. “Nothing!” 

Kara squinted. “Then you won’t mind me taking a look-“ Alex immediately reached for the computer, but she was no match for Kara’s super speed. When Alex noticed it, Kara was already reading it across the apartment.

At the same time, the door of the apartment opened revealing Lena and Nia. Lena with the drinks and Nia with some Noonan’s take out. With Kara, it was always best to bring more food. 

“What happened?” Nia asked.

“Kara just found out about AgentCorp fanfiction,” Alex said.

“AgentCorp?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, it’s like these stories about you and I. Romantically,” Alex explained blushing.

“People ship us together?”

“People  _ love _ you two together,” Nia said. “And the stories are  _ so _ good.”

“I guess I will have to take a look for myself to judge,” Lena said pulling her phone out of her pocket. 

“What are you in the mood for? There is slow burn, there is angst, fluff, a bunch of AUs. And of course, smut. You know what, I’ll just send you all of them.” Nia said.

“I could’ve been happy without knowing that.”

Kara said leaving the computer on the counter and going to the couch. With that, Nia and Lena joined her. Lena sat right next to Alex, and practically on her lap. It had Alex’s heart racing.

“So, Agent Danvers, what do you think? Do you think we make a good couple?”

Alex had some difficulty with looking away from Lena’s boobs. She swallowed it dry. 

“I don’t know, but the author of this fic surely thinks so.”


End file.
